


Snake in the Hub

by caz251



Series: A Twist In The Tail [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen has a problem with a piece of medical technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake in the Hub

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood. Written as a bribe for beth-mccombs, seriously if your not reading her wizardverse go read it, it's amazing.

'Just a harmless piece of futuristic technology' Owen thought on Jack's words as he looked around the autopsy bay, as if seeing it for the first time. He was in a way, he had never seen the room in such a way, he realised that from this different perspective that everything was different, and in most cases bigger. He wouldn't call it harmless though, maybe armless as he was missing those, then again he was also missing his legs and quite a few other important features. He used the instinctual knowledge that he now seemed to possess to get himself up onto the autopsy table where the device sat. It was supposed to be a medical device from the future, he had been working with it to see if there was anything that he could use it for, either for patching up the team or for his research.

Looking at the device he tried to remember what it was that he had pressed before he transformed, but the device was rather confusing when he was in his normal body. In this new one however, unable to hold the device he couldn't figure out what combination had caused his transformation. The only thing he could do would be to get help, an idea that terrified him in a way. The only other people in the hub were Tosh and Ianto, and he really didn't want Tosh to see him in his current state. He heard the pterodactyl screech above him and he knew that he couldn't hang about otherwise he may become her next meal. With that in mind he tried to stealthily make his way to the archives, hoping that Tosh was engrossed in whatever research she was working on.

He knew that the teaboy was going to give him a hard time about his current predicament, he would be laughed at just because of his new body, but that wouldn't be it. He could just picture the lecture that the other man would give him when he realised that he had taken something out of the archives without authorisation and had then experimented with it in an uncontrolled environment without back-up, or as the archivist would more than likely call it supervision. The cold he felt as he started to make his way to Ianto's domain was almost too much for him, but he carried onwards knowing that he had no other option but to find the Welshman. He had just made it out of the medical bay when he realised that even if he did find Ianto that he had no way to communicate with him.

He continued to muse over the problem as he headed towards the archives, the temperature dropping the further down he went, luckily Ianto was on his way back up and Owen managed to catch his attention. He slid up the other man's body, which had gone stiff at his approach, before moving and curling around his arm, the heat from his body a welcome change from the freezing floors in the hub. Now all he had to do was get the younger man to understand who he was, what he'd done, and get the other man to fix it. After all, he had no intention of living out the rest of his life as a snake, even if the hothouse did look like a perfect place for a nap.


End file.
